schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe)
Steppenwolf ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2017 erschienenen Film Justice League. Steppenwolf ist der Anführer einer Invasionsarmee von Apokolips, der die Erde erobern und mithilfe der Mutterboxen in eine düstere Version umwandeln will. Nachdem seine ursprüngliche Eroberung gescheitert ist, kehrt er Jahrtausende später zur Erde zurück um seinen Plan zu vollenden, muss sich dafür aber der Gerechtigkeitsliga entgegenstellen, die ihren Planeten verteidigt. Er wurde von Ciarán Hinds dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Steppenwolf ist ein Neuer Gott von Apokolips und der Onkel des Diktators des Planeten, Darkseid. Für Darkseid begann er, Planeten anzugreifen, zu erobern und zu unterjochen. Er erhielt dafür die sogenannte Einheit, eine Verbindung von drei Mutterboxen, die apokalyptische Kraft enthielten und ganze Planten umformen konnten, so dass deren Oberfläche jener von Apokolips ähnelte. In seinem Eroberungszug erreichte Steppenwolf schließlich vor 5.000 Jahren mit seiner Armee von Paradämonen die Erde. Dort stellte sich ihnen eine Armee aus Menschen, Amazonen, Atlanter, Götter und sogar Green Lanterns entgegen. Es kam zu einem grausamen Kampf, wo viele Steppenwolfs Klinge zum Opfer fielen oder zu Paradämonen wurden. Schließlich ließ Steppenwolf die Einheit herbeibringen um ihre apokalyptische Macht auf die Erde anzuwenden. Allerdings waren die Bewohner der Erde den Eroberern überlegen. Steppenwolf und seine Paradämonen wurden zum Rückzug gedrängt und musste die drei Mutterboxen zurücklassen, welche fortan von Menschen, Atlantern und Amazonen verwahrt wurde. DAllerdings schwor Steppenwolf sich, zur Erde zurückzukehren und die Mutterboxen zurückzuerobern um zu beenden, was er begonnen hat. Beim nächsten Mal plant Steppenwolf auch nicht länger, die Streitkräfte der Erde zu bezwingen, sondern ist direkt hinter den Mutterboxen her um den Planeten umzuformen. Jahrtausende später spürt Steppenwolf den Ruf der Mutterboxen und kehrt schließlich zur Erde zurück, wo die Mutterboxen zu vibrieren beginnen und somit Steppenwolfs baldige Ankunft verläuten. Rückkehr zur Erde Die Vibrationen der Mutterbox, die Steppenwolfs baldige Ankunft verkünden, alarmieren die Amazonen, die sich daraufhin und um die Mutterbox versammeln. Noch während sie sich beraten, öffnet sich plötzlich eine Donnerröhre direkt über der Mutterbox, durch die Steppenwolf die Erde erreicht und auf Themiskyra eintrifft. Steppenwolf ruft sogleich einige Paradämonen durch die Donnerröhre herbei und die Amazonen werfen sich in den Kampf. Es gelingt Königin Hippolyta, das Gebäude zu verlassen und die Mutterbox einer Reiterin anzuvertrauen, bevor Steppenwolf die Gebäudewand durchdringt und den Reiterinnen mit gewaltigen Sprüngen nachsetzt. Er kann sie jedoch allesamt niederschlagen, die Mutterbox an sich nehmen. Höhnisch verspottet Steppenwolf die verwundete Königin und teleportiert sich dann durch eine Donnerröhre davon, bevor das Hauptheer der Amazonen ihn erreicht. Als nächstes attackiert Steppenwolf mit den Paradämonen Atlantis, wo sich die zweite Mutterbox befindet. Erneut stellen sich ihm Verteidiger entgegen, aber Steppenwolf sieht sich zudem mit Meras Magie konfrontiert, die ihm kurzzeitig Probleme bereitet, bis er Mera ausschaltet. Direkt danach stürzt sich Aquaman auf Steppenwolf, der sich jedoch behaupten und während des Kampfs die Mutterbox an sich nehmen kann, woraufhin er sich sofort eine Donnerröhre erschafft und per Teleportation aus Atlantis flieht. Er erreicht das verlassene Kernkraftwerk von Pozharnov in Russland, wo die Paradämonen-Schwärme sich aufhalten. Er verschmilzt die beiden bereits eroberten Mutterboxen miteinander, woraufhin das Umwandeln des Planete bereits langsam beginnt. Den Paradämonen trägt Steppenwolf auf, die letzte Mutterbox zu finden, damit er sein Exil beenden und seinen Platz unter den Neuen Göttern annehmen kann. Die Paradämonen entführen daraufhin einige Mitarbeitet von S.T.A.R.-Labs, da dort mit der letzten Mutterbox gearbeitet wurden, die nun Teil von Victor Stone alias Cyborg ist. Die entführten Wissenschaftler werden nach Braxton Island vor Gotham gebracht, wo sie in einem alten Schachtsystem unter der Erde gefangen gehalten werden. Schließlich taucht Steppenwolf auf und fordert von den Gefangenen Informationen darüber, wo die Mutterbox sich befindet. Jene, die ihm nicht antworten können, werden von Steppenwolf gnadenlos getötet. Gerade als Steppenwolf Dr. Silas Stone verhören will, erscheinen Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash und Cyborg um Steppenwolf zu stoppen und die Geiseln zu retten. Hasserfüllt wirft Steppenwolf sich sofort in den Kampf mit Wonder Woman, während die Paradämonen die anderen Helden bekämpfen. Er kann Diana schließlich niederschlagen und kreischt den Dämonen zu, dass sie sie auslöschen sollen, doch dann erscheint Batman in seinem Nightcrawler-Panzer. Verärgert springt Steppenwolf sofort auf den an der Wand hängenden Panzer hinab und kann diesen zum Absturz in einen tieferen Teil der Tunnel bringen. Steppenwolf springt hinterher und will mit seiner Axt erneut auf Diana einschlagen, die den Angriff jedoch abwehrt und Steppenwolf tief in den Tunnel zurückdrängt. Cyborg nutzt die Gelegenheit um den Nightcrawler zu hacken und eine Rakete auf Steppenwolf abzufeuern, die dieser aber mit bloßer Hand abfängt und mit einem verächtlichen Spruch in die Wand lenkt. Dadurch bricht die Tunnelwand ein und das Wasser des Hafens von Gotham dringt in den Tunnel ein. Mit einem letzten hämischen Blick teleportiert Steppenwolf sich durch eine Donnerröhre davon und überlässt die Helden dem Ertrinken. Die Helden überleben jedoch, da Aquaman sie unterstützt. Kampf gegen die Helden Die letzte Mutterbox fällt Steppenwolf in die Hände, als die Helden sie während ihres erfolgreichen Versuchs, Superman wiederzubeleben, kurzzeitig aus den Augen lassen. Steppenwolf muss die Box nicht einmal persönlich bergen, sondern öffnet lediglich eine Donnerröhre, die die Box zu ihm nach Pozharnov bringt. Dort verschmilzt er alle drei Mutterboxen zur Einheit, woraufhin das gesamte Dorf unter einer fleischartigen Blase gefangen wird und der Himmel sich blutrot färbt. Durch die Macht der Einheit beginnt das fleischartige Gewebe, sich auszudehnen, so dass die Erde von Pozharnov aus langsam beginnt, sich umzuwandeln. Durch Cyborgs Verbindung zu einer der Mutterboxen erfahren die Helden jedoch davon und machen sich sofort auf den Weg nach Pozharnov. Nur kurz darauf gelingt es den Helden mit vereinten Kräften, vor dem Reaktor den Großteil von Steppenwolfs Paradämonen-Armee zu vernichten. Daraufhin stürmen Wonder Woman und Aquaman den Reaktor, wo Steppenwolf sie erwartet. Cyborg nähert sich derweil der Einheit und versucht, diese zu hacken, während Flash die restlichen Paradämonen von ihm fernhält. Nachdem Steppenwolf Diana und Arthur von sich gestoßen hat, reißt er Cyborg von der Einheit fern. Bevor er Cyborg töten kann, reißt Diana aber die Brücke ein, auf der sie sich befinden. Steppenwolf versucht weiterhin, Cyborg zu erreichen und zu töten, da dieser der Einheit als einziger gewährlich werden kann, doch Wonder Woman und Aquaman tun ihr bestes, dies zu verhindern. Schließlich werden die beiden aber von Steppenwolf ausgeschaltet, so dass dieser Cyborg packen und entzweireißen kann. Verächtlich schreit Steppenwolf, dass sie alle zu schwach sind um ihn aufzuhalten. Im selben Moment erscheint Superman im Raum und schlägt Steppenwolf brutal nieder. Als Steppenwolf erkennt, wer ihm gegenübersteht, rappelt er sich wieder auf und stürzt sich auf Superman. Der Kampf wird kurzzeitig wieder von Aquaman und Wonder Woman übernommen, da Superman Zivilisten aus der Region evakuiert, doch dann fliegt Superman zurück zum Reaktor. Er schlägt Steppenwolf mit Leichtigkeit nieder und schleudert den gefallenen Krieger von sich. Superman und Cyborg gelingt es, die Einheit auseinanderzureißen, so dass die Mutterboxen sich selbst auseinanderreißen und vernichten. Hasserfüllt stürzt der verletzte Steppenwolf sich auf die Helden, doch Wonder Woman und Superman verbünden sich, so dass es Wonder Woman gelingt, Steppenwolfs Axt zu zerschlagen. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die von Steppenwolf unterdrückten Paradämonen sich sofort auf ihn stürzen und während Steppenwolf sich gegen diese Übermacht an Feinden zur Wehr setzt, öffnet sich über ihm eine Donnerröhre, die ihn und all seine Paradämonen von der Erde zu einem unbekannten Ziel zerrt. Galerie SteppenwolfEroberung.png|Steppenwolf kommt auf der Erde an SteppenwolfVergangenheit.png|Steppenwolf auf dem Schlachtfeld der Erde SteppenwolfThemiskyra.png|Steppenwolf kommt auf Themiskyra an SteppenwolfErsteBox.png|Steppenwolf erobert die erste Mutterbox SteppenwolfVerschmilztBoxen.png|Steppenwolf verschmilzt die ersten beiden Boxen SteppenwolfRakete.png|Steppenwolf fängt die Rakete SteppenwolfTunnelkampf.png|Steppenwolf wehrt die Rakete ab SteppenwolfsEinheit.png|Steppenwolf erschafft die Einheit SteppenwolfNiederlage.png|Steppenwolf ist besiegt Trivia * Während Steppenwolfs Schicksal im Film nicht offenbart wird, wurde von einer nicht veröffentlichten Szene berichtet, in der dieser nach seiner Rückkehr nach Apokolips von Darkseid hingerichtet wird. * Während der Film Justice League eher gemischte Bewertungen erhielt, wurde insbesondere Steppenwolf als eintöniger und langweiliger Schurke kritiisiert. en:Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe) pl:Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Alien Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Status unbekannt